InuYasha verses Soul Society
by Sakura12341
Summary: InuYasha and co. gets sent to the Seireitei!
1. To the Seireitei

LF: Yo! This is a story that I made out of imagination!

NR: And I'm in it! Mwahahahaha!!

LF: You just ruined the moment. I'll think twice before letting you into my stories ever again Naraku!

NR: Noooooooooooo!

Summary: Naraku sends InuYasha & co and Sesshomaru & co. to the Seireitei in Soul Society! Takes place after Soul Society arc. That's all I'm saying.

Disclaimer: Do not own InuYasha or Bleach.

* * *

"Die!" said a pissed off hanyou. He was starting to get annoyed at that barrier his foe Naraku put up. "Kagome," he said to a girl who had fired at Naraku. "Fire your arrow once I unleash my Backlash Wave got it?". She replied with a nod.

InuYasha, the hanyou who was talking earlier waited for the opportunity for Naraku to unleash an attack. A monk and a demon slayer were also attacking Naraku. They rode a flaming demon cat. "Sango, let me put my Sutras on your Hirakotsu." the monk said to the demon slayer. "Okay Miroku" she replied. "Kirara lets go!" she said to the demon cat. A growl was its response. "Hirakotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw the giant sutra covered boomerang. It might've hurt Naraku if only he didn't have a barrier. It came back and Sango skillfully caught it. "Everything we throw just can't kill him!" she said. "Yes we need to find his heart." Miroku said while unconsiously rubbing Sango's butt... again. SMACK! and there was another face print on his face. "It's the hand! It's cursed!" he said rubbing his hand on his face.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru, InuYasha's older brother was also fighting. InuYasha and him usually fought whenever they saw each other, but today they were fighting a common foe and weren't really focused on each other. Although they might say "Move!" or "Your in the way!" occasionally and push one another.

While this was happening, A little girl, kitsune, toad thing, and dragon were hiding behind a large boulder watching the battle commence. "I wish Lord Sesshomaru would kill Naraku" said the girl. The toad thing barked "Oh be quiet Rin! Lord Sesshomaru will kill Naraku for sure!" "But Master Jaken! I was just saying!" said Rin. "Ya, we all want Naraku to die! Don't we?" said the kit. At this Jaken shut up and just watched the battle taking place. "Thanks Shippo." Rin said gratefully to the kit. The dragon Ah Un just watched.

Soon Naraku unleashed a beam of dark energy. InuYasha then shouted "Backlash Wave!" and unleashed it. Right after, Kagome shot her arrow. Soon Naraku was engulfed in the attack. As the smoke cleared, the group heard an evil laugh. Naraku was in pieces floating in his barrier but still alive. "Damn!" InuYasha replied. They had to find his heart in order to kill him.

The battle dragged on and on. Kagome and the others starting to wonder _Why doesn't he run away? He should've ran by now._ Then they thought _This must be a trap!_ but it was too late.

"I'll send all of you to another dimension and time using to the power of the Sacred Jewel!" Naraku shouted. With that, they started to disappear. "InuYasha!" shouted Kagome. They couldn't move. Everyone in the area was disappearing. "Lord Sesshomaru!" shouted Rin. Their little group was also disappearing. As much as Sesshomaru wanted to run to her, he couldn't move either. Soon, they all disappeared leaving Naraku alone laughing.

* * *

The first to wake was InuYasha. He was on the ground staring at the sky. He got up and looked around. Kagome was with him, unconscious but with him. The others were nowhere to be seen. Where were they? He stood up and looked around. Where was he? Around him were white walls and in the distance there were white buildings with a white tower in the middle. He sniffed the air, hoping it would give him some clue. It had brought him a strange scent that was neither human nor demon. So what was it?

After doing this, he woke Kagome up. She stood in awe at where they were. "So this is another dimension?" Kagome said. "We should find the others". "Ya" was his response. And they were off.

Elsewhere, a Shinigami appeared before Commander Yamamoto. "Sir, we have detected 10 intruders in the Seireitei. Some are human but the others are unknown." The commander said "Sound the alarm! There are intruders in the Seireitei!"

And that's chapter 1! Please read and review!


	2. 3rd to Wake

FL: This Chapter's when Sesshomaru wake up and meets Rukia!

Se: Yay.

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or InuYasha.

* * *

Ding, Ding, Ding The alarm went. "Damn, we've been discovered!" InuYasha said. With that he ran faster.

_-Meanwhile-  
Somewhere near the center of the Seireitei_

Sesshomaru, Lord of the West starts to wake up. He opens his eyes, gets off the ground, and looks around. Of course, he's almost always never surprised so he just started sniffing the air looking for Rin's scent. He never really trusted Jaken to take care of her. Not since that time when Kagura took her away or when that demon took her away.

All that got in his nose though was a strange scent neither human nor demon. He saw one coming at him. It resembled a human that was wearing a black kimono with a sword attached to it's obi. It said "I think it's over there!". It was a black haired girl with a single bang going down her face. She was gripping her sword, as if she was threatening him to a battle.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Seireitei?" she ordered. _So that's what this place is called_ Sesshomaru thought. He turned and started to walk away. "Wait! You can't just walk away after I ask you a question!" but he kept on walking.

Then she did one of the stupidest things you could do to Sesshomaru. She ran up to him and tried to slash at him. He of course, turned around and used his poison whip. If she didn't know how to use shunpo, she would've been dead. She appeared behind him and tried to slash at him.

He also, was quick. Using his demonic speed to he moved out of the way. She had proven to be an annoyance to him. He decided to use his Tokijin. He started to run towards her. Each time he slashed, bursts of demonic energy came out pushing her away. She began to struggle.

Rukia's POV

_Damn, he's really strong. I'll have to use my shikai. _"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" she said as her she twisted her hand. Her Zampakuto began to turn white and a long white ribbon grew at it's base.

Sesshomaru's POV

As usual, Sesshomaru's face showed no emotion as she transformed her sword. He continued to watch her 'perform'. "First Dance, Tsukishiro!". Suddenly the ground began to glow. He jumped out of the way just in time. Where he was just standing was now a giant cylinder made of ice that touched the sky.

She was becoming bothersome. He was wasting time on her when he should've been looking for Rin. He decided to end this quickly.

Rukia's POV

_He seems to be getting aggravated, I'll finish him off now. _She mentally grinned. She was about to do her next dance when suddenly, she froze. A huge amount of reiatsu was coming from him. He held his sword in front of him horizontally and yelled "Dragon Strike!". Suddenly, a huge power surge in the form of a dragon came from his sword like lightning was going towards her. She couldn't move out of the way in time.

Sesshomaru's POV

_Hmm. She's still alive, but seriously injured. She won't be bothering me anymore. _He thought. He started walking away in search of Rin.

* * *

_-Meanwhile-  
__ In the 6th Division_

Renji, the Vice-Captain hurried to tell his Captain about the giant surge of reiatsu and Rukia. He was too late though. His Captain was already shunpoing to the site.

Please Review! Five to get me to post the next chapter.


	3. Authors Note

FL: Hey! Just want you people to know I NEED REVIEWS! I will let this story _die unless I get reviews! Even a stupid "I liked it! Do more!" is good enough! Whoever reviews will get there name in the next chapter! I really want to write this story but I need to know if it's good enough. Otherwise I'm wasting my time posting a story no ones reading. It's like selling lemonade in winter. You make all that and end up not getting a dime. This doesn't even cost! Only reviews! Okay? I just needed to get that out of my system. But that still means you MUST REVIEW!_


	4. What Luck

FL: Yo! Sorry for not updating. I had no ideas for this chapter. Feel free to complain.

Mk: Me and my beloved Sango are in this chapter -rubs Sango's butt-

Sg: LECHEROUS MONK! -hits Miroku with her Hirakotsu effectively knocking him out-

FL: Ya I'm going to go to these two characters in my story since I'm still thinking about how Byakuya and Sesshomaru are gonna meet. I want it to be extra cool! Or at least attempted cool. I also want to think up a plot since I'm just going by thought and action. If any of you have great ideas for scenes, actions, or anything else BESIDES the future Byakuya vs. Sesshomaru. That one I think I should think up of since I'm the author and you're the reviewers.

I'd like to thank:

sesshomaruROX119,

demon-decended,

Ketsueki-Ken,

beast heat,

Ivanika,

ImACDCsGirl,

And Verlorener Engel for reviewing this story!

Actually NOT ImACDCsGirl since she was a mean butthead. THAT'S TO YOU LAUREN!! (Yes that was my friend who is mean and thinks that review was funny L. Instead it sent me in a state of gloom. Feel free to be mean to her J!!)

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Bleach.

"talking"

_thinking_

* * *

_Damn what happened?_ She was trying to recollect her thoughts that had drifted. _Naraku said we were going to… another dimension?_ "Meow!" She then started waking up feeling Kirara tongue tickle her face. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. She saw Kirara right on her chest meowing happily to see her owner was alright.

She immediately got up to look around and see where everybody else was. No one was there except for Kirara and Miroku. _Wait, Miroku!_ Panic instantly seized her. Miroku was lying on the ground unconscious. She instantly kneeled to the ground trying to wake him up. Nothing. She started to tear a bit.

Then as if to break the ice Sango starts to blush. Embarrassment turning to anger she hit Miroku on the head with her fist shouting "Lecher!". "It's the hand! Its possessed!" said Miroku innocently, while his bump to the head was growing at a rapid pace. While Sango was crying Miroku's "hand" had the perfect opportunity to grope Sango. Something's will just never change.

After that little episode, Sango and Miroku looked around at their environment. "Naraku said he sent us to another dimension, so what do you think of this?" Sango questionably asked Miroku. "I think this maybe a dimension but why here? There must be some reason." Miroku said. "I think we should first find InuYasha and Kagome then discuss this matter." "Yes. There's something that bothers me though. Do you sense that energy?" Sango said. "Yes that also was bothering me. Considering the amount of energy, there are many of them and some are very strong. We probably won't stand a chance against them. I'm guessing our presence was already noticed since many of them are scattered around. It's best if we travel on Kirara to avoid confrontation with any of them." Miroku explained.

After saying that Kirara transformed into a big demon cat. Sango and Miroku got on signifying Kirara to take off. "This place was bigger than I thought" Sango exclaimed as flew. "It seems it may take us a while to find the others." Miroku stated.

Unluckily for them, Hitsugaya Toushirou Captain of the 10th Division spotted them.

"BanKai!"

Great cliffy right? Well that's up to you and eight reviews or more to get me to stop doing hw and start working on this fic!


	5. Things That Yell

FL: Been awhile huh? Sorry it took me so long but I've been a bit angry, sad, bored, and lazy. My friends moving away so I dedicate this chapter to her and inuluver42 for being the only person to give me an idea for this fic!

KG: Wow. Do you need a hug?

FL: Touch me and your dead.

KG: But your friends moving away. Your never going to see or talk to her ever again.

FL: I have her AIM stupid. You act like I'm gonna become emo.

KG: WELL EXCUSE ME FOR CARING!! -runs away crying-

FL: Loser.

I'd like to thank

Kitty-Taishou-sama,

LilSakuraKaori,

inuluver42,

and Jarri Scythe for reviewing

and also my friend Lauren who I've known since elementary school for being the annoying, helping, and always-wants-to-talk-on-AIM friend she is. Even though you gave me a bad review which I marked abusive cause it was mean, I'll miss you!

KG: -comes back in the room- Awwwwww! Your crying!

FL: No, your hair hit my eyes.

KG: Ya right.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha nor do I own Bleach. It would be awesome if I did but I'd just sell it off for money anyway :D.

* * *

She opened her eyes slowly. _What happened?_ she thought. Slowly, Rin started to remember Naraku saying stuff about sending them somewhere.

She got up and looked around. She was in a room had a bunch of boxes and stuff in it. With a closer inspection she saw that Shippo, Jaken, and Ah Un were there as well. They were unconscious though.

Rin went and woke up Shippo and Ah Un first. "Where are we?" Shippo asked Rin. "I don't know. We should wake Master Jaken up first." Rin said.

Jaken was sprawled on the floor holding on to the Staff of Two Heads. Spit was coming out of one side of his mouth, his hat was tilted, and he was snoring. Needless to say it was not a pretty picture.

Jaken was a very heavy sleeper. First Rin started to shake him slightly. Then she shook him a lot. All that brought her was Jaken's spit on her face. Shippo soon got very annoyed. "Fox Fire!" he yelled. Jaken was now very much awake screaming his head off since his face was on fire. It was a humorous moment.

After that, Jaken started screaming at Rin and Shippo saying that children had no respect for there superiors and a lot of other useless stuff. He kept on talking and talking that Ah Un had to knock him out with his tail.

Rin got Jaken and put him on Ah Un. Rin and Shippo then climbed on. "Ah Un, lets get out of here and search for the others." Rin asked. With that Ah Un burst the door open with his tail.

Ah Un soared into the air in search of his master.

* * *

-_Meanwhile_-  
_In KaraKara  
High School_

Kurosaki Ichigo the Substitute Shinigami is in his English class. "Kurosaki! Up front now!" his sensei said. Ichigo walked up to her. "Write a paragraph on the board in English about yourself" she ordered.

Just as Ichigo was about to grab the chalk, "Hey! Ichigo!" someone said. Ichigo turned to see Renji waving his arms behind a window trying to get his attention.

"Renji?" he said out loud. "What was that Kurosaki?" his sensei asked him. "Oh uh, nothing." he said. _Great timing Renji_ he thought. Unfortunately for him Renji kept yelling and waving.

It drove Ichigo insane till he turned to Renji and yelled "SHUT UP!!".

"Ichigo, who are you talking to? If you shout at nothing, do that in the hallway. I will not have this in my classroom. Go to the hallway and we'll have alittle chat about how to act in high school." his sensei said. _I'm going to KILL Renji_ he thought.

Ichigo went into the hallway, but instead of waiting for his teacher he ran outside. He went to the side where the classroom faced and yelled "Renji you bastard! Come down here!".

"Hi Ichigo. Long time no see?" he said as he came down. Ichigo, who was really pissed off punched Renji hard in the stomach. "What was that for?" Renji yelled. "Forgetting me in trouble! What was so important that you had to bother me at school?" Ichigo responded.

After Ichigo said that, Renji became a lot more serious. "There are intruders in Seireitei. Rukia fought one and barely survived. Commander Yamamoto sent me here to get you to help us.".

His mood changed from anger to worry. Ichigo couldn't believe his ears. _Rukia almost died?_ "Are they that strong?" asked Ichigo. "I only know that one's strong. I have no idea about the others." Renji said. "Will you help us?".

"Of course. I need to tell my family first though." He said.

After Ichigo told his dad that he was going on a 'field trip to Kyoto' and won't be home for awhile, he turned into a Shinigami and went with Renji to Soul Society.

* * *

FL: Jaken's so stupid. Why is he your vassal?

Se: I really don't know.

FL: Wow. Anyway I'm so sorry I left that cliffy hang but I'm focusing on every character in the story! I promise I'll get to that in the next chapter. Please read and review!!


	6. Update

Okay, I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about this story guys D: I only stopped updating because I lost the notebook I wrote all my chapters in. So I got kinda depressed and didn't update . Well, around a year later I found it again xD.

But~! I looked over my story and found out it needs to be edited.... badly.... So I'll just edit it and repost this story. Hopefully, I won't get sidetracked AGAIN T_T No guaruntees tho ._.


End file.
